unwariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Stooped Werie Butters Stupid Sow
The Stooped Werie Butters Stupid Sow is a show where Wario goes on many random adventures. It started not long ago in 2013 and the show was often criticized for the title. Characters I dunno. Alot, I guess. Episodes Season 1 (2013) * 101: The Introduction to The Stooped Werie Butters Stupid Sow (Season Premiere) * 102: I Fall Down to the Ground: Starring Popcornario! * 103: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * 104: I'm gonna Pee on the Pii * 105: IT'S A LIGHTSABER NOT A DARKSABER * 106: Bowser gets fat at McDonalds * 107: The Attack of the Scary Logos! * 108: The Attack of Wario-Man so he can defeat the Scary Logos * 109: The Scary Logos are defeated! TRLOLOLOLO * 110: The Do Nothing Day Show Episode 1: How to do nothing (Season Finale) Season 2 (2013-2014) * 201: I DUN WUNNA DEI WARIO WAAAAAAAAAAA (Season Premiere) * 202: Wario plays on the Nintendumb Zii EW! * 203: Wario gets fat at McDonalds even though he is fat already * 204: Dragon Wario Z Episode 1: Warioku finds the Seven Wario Balls * 205: The Do Nothing Day Show Episode 2: Tips on how to do nothing * 206: Walleo pushes everyone down the cliff: Starring Popcornario Again! * 207: Bowser goes to Universal Studios * 208: Bowser gets hired at Universal Studios * 209: Bowser gets fired at Universal Studios * 210: The Attack on Wario: Featuring Wario's Fatness and Goku's Power Level of Over 9000!!!!!!!!!! (Season Finale) Season 3 (2014) * 301: Yay (Season Premiere) * 302: Cactus Juice * 303: The Do Nothing Day Show Episode 3: More tips on how to do nothing * 304: Wario Gone Crazy * 305: Dragon Wario Z Episode 2: The Attack Of Popcornaritz! * 306: Don't Vote for Mitt Warioney * 307: The Scary Logos Return * 308: Wario Uses Cactus Juice! * 309: Teh Warioween Spechial!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 310: I'm With Dry Bones Stupid (Season Finale) Season 4 (2014-2015) * 401: Wario Gone Crazy 2 (Also Cactus Juice 2: The Crossover with Wario Gone Crazy) (Season Premiere) * 402: Waluigi's First Words * 403: The Do Nothing Day Show Episode 4: Even More tips on how to do nothing * 404: This episode has been muted by WMG (Warner Music Group) * 405: Homer gets a Blue Screen on his computer * 406: Homer gets fat at Dunkin Donuts * 407: Wario Gone Crazy 3: Even More Random * 408: Wario gets an iPad * 409: The Do Nothing Day Show Episode 5: Congratulations! You mastered on doing nothing! (Series Finale) * 410: Waluigi's Quest for Pie (Season Finale) Season 5 (2015) * 501: I'm With Poff Stupid (Season Premiere) * 502: Dragon Wario Z Episode 3: The Defeat of Popcornaritz! * 503: This episode has been muted by something that is not WMG, but UMG (Universal Music Group) * 504: An episode with only credits??!?!?! * 505: I LOVE BOOKS * 506: Cactus Juice 3: Popcornario and Cactus Juice * 507: W is for Wario * 508: Wario Gone Crazy 4 * 509: Speaking Spanish * 510: No More Speaking Spanish (Season Finale) Season 6 (2015-2016) * 601: Wario goes on a Rollercoaster (Season Premiere) * 602: The Attack of the Wa-Clones! * 603: I'm With Popcornario Stupid * 604: Learning the Alphabet: Starring Wario and Everyone Else! * 605: W is for Waluigi * 606: Octogoomba gets fat at Burger King * 607: Wario Gone Crazy 5: The 5th Episode Special * 608: Dragon Wario Z Episode 4: The Attack of Waluigeza * 609: 6 X 9 = 69!!! * 610: Wario Does The Numa Numa (Season Finale) Season 7 (2016) TBA Category:Shows